


Un trato justo

by Bec_de_Lievre



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Farce, Flirting, Laundry, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Los vulcanos no mienten por razones egoístas, pero hubo una vez que Spock mintió.





	Un trato justo

Sólo una vez había mentido por voluntad e interés individual y fue aquella noche en que el doctor McCoy, luego de la cena, se pasó por sus habitaciones para cuestionarlo acerca de una peculiar materia:

—Señor Spock, espero no estarle quitando tiempo, pero —el terrestre se rascó la nuca con evidente contrariedad—, me preguntaba si de casualidad una de mis camisetas no habrá ido a dar en su colada esta mañana. Llevo buscándola toda la tarde entre los tripulantes que llevan la misma talla que yo, y usted... Bueno, que usted es mi última esperanza.

—Lo lamento, doctor —respondió el Primer Oficial—, pero no. Desconozco dónde pueda estar.

—Diablos.

Ante la frustración del médico al vulcano no le quedó de otra que sugerir:

—¿Por qué no introduce sus tallas en el replicador y obtiene una nueva? Es sólo una camiseta.

McCoy asintió con desánimo.

—Por supuesto —dijo, y salió de allí. De regreso, Spock presumió, a sus habitaciones.

*

La talla del doctor no era exactamente la de Spock. Eso ya lo comprobó el Primer Oficial en cuanto hubo hecho el primer intento de probársela: le iba algo justa de los hombros y los brazos, y le iba un tanto corta también del frente porque le dejaba el ombligo y parte del vientre descubierto. Pero le iba bien para dormir, con el correr de los días probó ser un pijama soberbio. Simplemente, le daba una terrible sensación de comodidad y compañía que no supo que quería, e inclusive anhelaba, hasta que la halló entre sus ropas.

No tenía el calor del Médico en Jefe, era tal vez la única deficiencia notable; pero olía bien.

*

—Parece que no va bien la máquina —apuntó ociosamente el médico en la lavandería a lo que era ya muy obvio por sí mismo, dos semanas más tarde. Los replicadores estaban tardando más de lo normal en reconstituir los uniformes, y esta última partida de ropa que hubo puesto la había devuelto con las tallas incorrectas por lo que veía—. La manga izquierda más larga que la derecha ¿lo ve, señor Spock? Será mejor que avisemos a los de ingeniería para que se hagan cargo de este cacharro de una maldita vez.

McCoy ni siquiera dio la media vuelta para ir al comunicador de la sala, cuando otro de los replicadores ya había botado las cinco camisas que el Primer Oficial hubo metido antes. Con toda la buena voluntad del mundo de ayudar al vulcano, el georgiano estiró el brazo y alcanzó a coger una del aire.

—Oh —fue todo lo que dijo al leer «Leonerd H. McCog» inscrito al reverso del cuello.

_Así que allí estaba._

Spock, por su parte, experimentó la ancestral sensación humana de querer que la tierra —o la hojalata, para el caso—, debajo de sus pies sólo se abriera y se lo comiera entero sin llegar a escupir sus huesos de vuelta. Es decir, el deseo de simplemente morir.

—Tome —le dijo el médico, extendiéndole una nueva de su cesto para sustituir la que ya estaba perdida víctima del replicador.

Spock tragó saliva y la tomó, tratando de controlar la vergüenza, _el oprobio_. Pero eso se sustituyó rápidamente por sorpresa, cuando vió al médico que además le cogía una del cesto y la ponía en el suyo, tan campante y a sus anchas.

—Me parece que es un trato bastante justo —Leonard le dijo al notar la expresión de su cara—. Aunque si lo que le interesa es el hombre que va debajo de esa camiseta, que sepa que —y entonces levantó la que le hubo tomado poco antes, con excitación mal disimulada—, a mí me interesa mucho el que va debajo de ésta. Y no me importaría salir con él.


End file.
